


Kiss Him to Shut Him Up

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Another one brought over from fanfiction., It is a cute one., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As another meeting descends into chaos and for a brief second Germany lets his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him to Shut Him Up

“Why do meetings always end up in chaos?” Germany thought as he watched France and England argue over something about pirates. “Why do we even bother anymore?” He sighed resting his chin on his hand.

Instead of trying to calm down the room as he usually did Germany found his eyes and mind wandering to the Italian that sat next to him. Italy was doing what Italy always did at meetings. He was talking about pasta. More like babbling on and on about useless things like what ingredients would taste good in certain types of pastas. Germany tried to listen to what Italy was saying, but he soon tuned him out and instead watched his lips as the chattering Italian talked.

His thoughts wandered until they settled on a surprising inquire. 

“If I reached across the table and yanked Italy into a kiss, would the other nations shut up?” It was a thought, but not one Germany was willing to try out for himself. 

Sighing in defeat he rose to his feet and opened his mouth to yell at everyone. Except, as soon as he stood up he tripped over something. With a shout of surprise he tried to grab the table to balance himself, but missed by a long shot and grabbed Italy instead pulling him into the fall as well.

The whole room fell into dead silent as the other countries stopped bickering enough to notice what had happened. 

Germany had fallen onto his back and Italy landed on top of him: crushing their lips together. Germany froze in shock at the warmth of the Italian’s lips, Italy moved away looking ready to cry as he apologized over and over again. 

“Italy please shut up…” The beginning of a headache was stirring and Germany decided there was only one thing that would shut up the annoying talkative Italian. 

“I’m so sorry Germa-” He yanked Italy down by the front of his shirt and gave him a proper kiss.

The room exploded into noise.

“Germany! What the bloody hell are you doing-!”

“Dude! Haha! This is a meeting! Haha! Get a room!”

“Ah! So Monsieur likes Little Italy! Hohohon!”

“Shut up you bloody frog!”

“Jealous because no one wants to kiss your tart British face!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“I wonder if Germany hit his head when he fell, da?”

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” Canada yelled, he was fed up with being ignored and with the current situation. However, his yelling had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for…

“AHHHHHH! GHOST!”

“Shut up America…it’s just Canada.” Germany said, smoothing back down his hair. As he sat back in his chair he almost tripped again; and this is when he noticed that his shoe laces had been tied together. He didn’t get to examine it for too long though because Italy plopped himself down in Germany’s lap. 

Germany’s face turned scarlet when Italy leaned in and kissed him softly once more.

“Get a room aru!”

While everyone was busy arguing Prussia slipped out of the room grinning to himself. The ex-nation knew about his brother’s crush on Italy and had set it up for them. 

“Let’s just hope bruder doesn’t find out it was me…”


End file.
